kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
The Flying Fan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = The Flying Fan |Japanese (Katakana) = 空飛ぶ扇風機 |Japanese (Romanized) = Soratobu senpūki |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 014 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 014 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 014 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = July 23, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Wanda Of The Wonderland |Next = Which Way Is This? }} is the fourteenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on July 23, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary When the summer vacation happens, Yuto and Wanda went to visit Jii Yoda at his sweet shop. However his electric fan broke down. Can Yuto and Wanda fix Jii Yoda's electric fan for Jii Yoda and his wife Baa Yoda? Plot As the summer vacation from Kirakira Elementary School approaches, Yuto was joyful but Wanda was feeling hot and bothered. So Yuto and Wanda decide to visit Jii Yoda's sweet shop to solve their boiling, hot problem with some delicious ice-cream. At Jii Yoda's sweet shop, Wanda finds a chicken karage-flavoured popsicle while Yuto finds a small tub of strawberry ice-cram. The two then asked Jii Yoda if they can purchase their ice-cream. As Yuto and Wanda eat their ice-cream, Jii Yoda's electric fan stopped working and Yuto didn't see it happening. Jii Yoda tried to fix it and explained that his electric fan has old memories with him and his wife Baa Yoda. When they were young, their electric fan was working properly and their sweet shop had many customers. Later, young Baa Yoda told young Jii Yoda to take care of the electric fan. Wanda cried as he heard Jii Yoda's story. Jii Yoda was told to put his electric fan out because it was too old. However Wanda asked Yuto to fix the electric fan. Yuto agrees and asked Jii Yoda to fix his electric fan for him. Jii Yoda happily accepted it. At Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was fixing Jii Yoda electric fan and made it work again but Wanda told him to let Wanda himself handle fixing it first. However, the electric fan came apart and Wanda felt sorry for ruining it. Yuto fixed Jii Yoda's fan all night long that he was tired. The next day at Jii Yoda's sweet shop, Mirai and Shuu were picking for some sweets when Yuto and Wanda arrive with Jii Yoda's electric fan. Mirai and Shuu were curious about that. Wanda explains that the electric fan was from Jii Yoda's shop and Yuto fixed it. The electric fan was moved properly and Wanda was talked about the D.N.A and 'manners'. That manner was talking to electric fan. Shuu explained a science fact about when anyone is talking to electric fan's wings. Jii Yoda tells the 3 kids and Wanda the good old things may be looking like ordinary things but it has good relationship with then. Shuu and Mirai remind their parents with similar ways. After that, the electric fan has stopped working and Yuto had to go and fix it again. Meanwhile, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were resting behind a billboard due to the hot weather. That was until a cicada came and distracted the three with its loud chirping noises. Terara wished for some cool air and she casted a handful of her Wazawai Program up into the sky. When Yuto was going back to Hobby Kamiya to fix Jii Yoda's electric fan again, the Wazawai Program landed onto it, causing its wings to move. Yuto tried to stop it. However, the electric fan moved recklessly. Wanda grabbed its plug to stop it but it started to move even more recklessly. So Yuto and Wanda tried to stop it together. However, the strong wind from the electric fan flew Wanda off. Wanda felt like it was a Bugmin that caused it. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and he points it at Jii Yoda's electric fan, revealing Bug-Senpuumin. Yuto tried to stop Bug-Senpuumin. However, Bug-Senpuumin flew both of Yuto and Wanda away. Yuto and Wanda both crash into a wall. Bug-Senpuumin laughed and then escaped, making trouble everywhere in Kirakira First Street while Yuto and Wanda see stars and birds. Mirai and Shuu found Bug-Senpuumin too and were going to chase that Bugmin with Yuto and Wanda. However, Bug-Senpuumin was too fast and he was in the air, making more trouble at Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's soap store, blowing Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's wig off, and a jogging group too. Bug-Senpuumin even attacked a sushi bar, Kohinata Flower Shop and even Tateishi Battered Meat Store. He then caused a giant tornado, causing each and every shop at Kirakira First Street have closed their doors. Wanda knew that Jii Yoda's precious electric fan is also precious to Baa Yoda as well. The Bug Bites were watching to see how Bug-Senpuumin when Bug-Senpuumin aimed the electric fan at the Bug Bites. They got blown away, damaging the billboard. Bug-Senpuumin then waved goodbye at the Bug Bites. As Nicole made a radio broadcast about Kirakira First Street's current weather conditions, Yuto and Wanda decide to deal Bug-Senpuumin once and for all even though it was a tough encountering. Yuto summons Tonkmin in order to build a large shield to block the wind. However. the wind strikes in another direction so Yuto got Tonkmin to build a giant wall, surrounding Bug-Senpuumin, in order to protect Kirakira First Street. Inside the wall, Yuto and his team were going to deal Bug-Senpuumin. However, Bug-Senpuumin tried to escape by bumping Jii Yoda's electric fan at the wall. Wanda and the team were shocked. Wanda grabbed the electric fan just to try and stop Bug-Senpuumin. He also tried to retrieve the electric fan as well. However, Bug-Senpuumin was angry and he flew everywhere, taking Wanda and electric fan with him. Yuto told Wanda to let go of the electric fan but Wanda wanted to protect it as it was because it has memories of Jii Yoda and his wife. Wanda fell from the electric fan and Yuto saved him. However, Wanda was just got dizzy. Shuu explained the reason why and Yuto got the hint from it. In order to make Bug-Senpuumin dizzy, Yuto summons one more Promin: Turbomin. Turbomin jumps onto the wall, jumps back off it and runs around, causing Bug-Senpuumin to spin around even when he was going to fight back and let loose another tornado with the electric fan. Luckly, Turbomin managed to make Bug-Senpuumin dizzy and drop the electric fan. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Senpuumin. As the sun sets, Yuto fixes the electric fan once again with help from Wanda. The next day, Yuto brought the electric fan back to Jii Yoda's sweet shop. Wanda thanks Baa Yoda, thinking that she had passed away, However, Baa Yoda appeared as she just returned from her break at the Japanese spa. Baa Yoda then asks Jii Yoda to buy an air conditioner to freshen up the sweet shop, causing everyone else, excluding Jii Yoda, to faint. Trivia In the episode * Yuto and Wanda buy some ice-cream at Jii Yoda's sweet shop. * The electric fan, which belongs to Jii Yoda and his wife Baa Yoda, broke down. * Yuto repairs the electric fan at Hobby Kamiya and returns it to Jii Yoda. * Again, the electric fan broke down. * Jii Yoda's electric fan, in which Yuto was taking it back to Hobby Kamiya, suddenly moves itself. This happens to be Bug-Senpuumin's doing. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Senpuumin and retrieves back Jii Yoda's electric fan. * Jii Yoda's wife Baa Yoda, who was mistaken to be deceased by Wanda, returns from her break at a Japanese spa. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Turbomin's Room Is A Pig-Sty!". * Nicole's voice was heard in this episode. * Baa Yoda, Jii Yoda's wife, makes her debut in this episode. * The moment in this episode when an unnamed woman covers her dress as she was blown by the Wazawai Program-pocessed electric fan Yuto was holding was similar to the famous real life moment when the movie star Marilyn Monroe covers her dress after stepping onto an air-vent on the ground. * The billboard which the Bug Bites were resting behind shows the advertisement of the 'Natedecoco Panic' cartoon. * It is revealed in this episode that Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's wig appears to be removable. This is the first episode when Ichiban-Hoshi Teru had it falling off. The second one being episode 19. English dub changes Characters * Wanda * Yuto * Jii Yoda (Young Jii Yoda in flashback) * Mirai * Shuu * Baa Yoda (Young Baa Yoda in flashback) * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mr. Tateishi (fantasy) * Mrs. Kohinata (fantasy) * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Tateishi * Nicole (voice only) * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Senpuumin (Bug-Senpuumin, debugged) * Turbomin * Tonkmin Bugmins debugged * Senpuumin Promins summoned * Tonkmin * Turbomin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 15: Which Way Is This? 『カミワザ・ワンダ』730土 第15話「あっちこっちどっち」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes